Helen confronts Bob (The Incredibles deleted scene)
(Bob is relaxing in his office while listening to his jazz music. Suddenly, Helen opens the door and lets herself in. She looks at her husband with a suspicious expression.) Bob ( on his chair ): Hey. Helen: Hey, you. Bob: Too loud? ( He turns off his radio ) What’s up, good looking? Helen: Your suit was gone. (Bob looks at her with confusion and looks up at her. ) Helen ( on the topic ): Your Mr. Incredible suit. When you were on your trip, I vacuumed in here. Bob ( oblivious ): I had it cleaned. ( Helen gives him an angry glare which he knows that she is furious about something ). Bob: What is there a problem? Helen: Oh, yes. There is a problem, Bob. There’s a problem on so many levels. Bob: What ? Helen: One, that you would take out your Mr. Incredible suit when we’re supposed to be in hiding... Bob ( interrupts ): No one suspected, I said it was for a costume party. Helen ( continues on ): AND two ! Did you actually want me to believe that right before your business trip, you suddenly needed your super suit cleaned... Bob ( confused ): Wait a minute ! Are you telling me I gotta start defending my laundry ?! Helen: No, I’m saying I do it. The laundry is one of the many services I provide. Bob: Wait a minute... Helen: If you hadn’t had your suit clean... Bob ( yelling ): When did you start loving laundry ? Helen ( aggravated ): I DO THE LAUNDRY AROUND HERE ! Bob: Did I miss something ? ( She walks to his glass case display and opens the door. She picks up Mirage’s tiny strand of her hair and shows it to her husband ). Helen: What’s this ? Bob ( oblivious ): Looks like hair. Helen: Who’s hair ? Bob ( In denial ): I don’t know. Cleaners. Helen ( In a stern tone ): It’s blond. Bob: It’s white. Helen: It’s platinum blond. Bob ( denying by not telling the truth ): It’s white old lady hair. The cleaners. Helen ( losing patience ): This is not old hair ! Bob ( stands up from the chair and has enough ): Why do you ask what you want to ask ?! ( Helen‘s expression turns to shock as she realized when he yells at her ). Helen ( hurt ): Are you having an affair ? Bob: Yeah. Me and the old lady. One look at her laundry, and I had to have her. Are you nuts ?! ( His expression has turned into stress and very sad. He closed his glass case display door ). Bob: I was feeling good about things for a change. Successful. I just wanted to get the suit cleaned. Do you have to... Helen: I’m sorry. Bob: Can’t you just... forget it. ( He leaves the office room. Helen puts her hand on her face, feeling remorseful on what she did ). Trivia # This is the deleted scene from the Incredibles. # When Helen opens the door, the music that Bob listens to is from the movie. # Helen’s voice is deep while Bob’s voice is light in this scene. # The reason why the scene is deleted because Brad Bird of the Incredibles, didn’t want this scene to be in a kid’s movie due to the tone about most married couples about infidelity as Helen confronts her husband about having an affair with Mirage. The scene was more of an adult theme than a kid’s theme. Category:Deleted scenes Category:Crossovers